Of Magic and Lovers
by mintmelodygirl
Summary: For a family that changed the rules of living, changes again come back. Another side of the world is opening and showing its self to the Cullens and their extended family. And another huddle impedes their families growing happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The earth around me was relatively still for the amount of life in this forest. I think that that was a byproduct of my own nervousness to be honest. My sisters would find me, that am if they don't already know where I am. I had a feeling that they didn't really not want me to go as much as they made it seem. But it makes sense that they wouldn't want me to go off on my own yet. I wasn't century years old like they were.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared shitless about what I was doing. But really after everything that had happened to me this surely wasn't nearly as scary as when I first discovered my powers. After all how was I supposed to explain that I wasn't exactly human to the mate that had drawn me from Texas?

A lot of things were dividing my attention at the moment. The near future that held too many possibilities to count, my sisters' wrath when they found me, and to a lesser extend the fact that it was entirely too damn cold. I was walking about 100 yards from the main road. And the only outward sensation was that I was cold, not that I should have been, I was wearing about ten different layers and still shaking like was walking naked. I was kind of glad that I hadn't brought with me more than three days worth of clothing, my family's book of shadows and my own personal notebook.

My sturdy hiking boots were just about the only thing that was really keeping me warm. My magic was on the fritz again, if I had it I could not only light my way but warm the stupid cold damp air around me. But magic was linked to emotions, right now I was nervous so my magic jumped and skipped like my own heart. I think that it had something to do with the fact that I was almost to my desired location, not that I really knew where my desired location was exactly but I was optimistic.

I had long ago let my feet walk in the direction that they were going to go in, but that didn't mean that I wasn't bored out of my mind and that I was giving myself mini panic attacks in the works.

After too long a time, my feet changed directions, and I got a sense that I was finally almost to my destination. I felt a sigh of relief coming on, the sun was setting and it was only going to get colder.

Chapter One, The Unexpected Guest

In the Cullen house everything was fine, Nessi and Jacob where playing a card game, in which Jake was losing terribly, though Nessi herself looked to be about 10 or so her poker skills told the truth. Edward was trying to teach Bella the rigors of playing hot cross buns on the piano. Rose feigned watching TV with Emmett but her attention was truly on Nessi, Rose wore a very proud smirk for Nessi's mad skills. Esme was in the kitchen cooking for the wolves that were there that night; Carlisle had gone to the emergency room. Jasper was humoring Alice in helping her find were to put the new clothing until the renovations to the extended closet were complete, she just couldn't help herself when it came to clothing.

"Alice, why did you get this stuff? It's not anyone's size here, and I dare say that it's not exactly the normal clothing that you buy." Jasper could be heard asking Alice in his own southern accent, she ignored him this time; the last few times she had said she didn't know was good enough for an answer in her mind.

Seth was the only one in the crowd that was not a usual patron of the house; he sat in a circle with Nessi and Jake, but had lost out on the game before it had really ever started. His dark eyes trying to keep up with their body language and how they were playing their mind game.

It startled everyone when Edward's hand hit the key a little too hard; everyone froze after jumping and waited for some sort of explanation.

"Someone's at the door." he said, which was probably the most startling thing that happened in that moment. Not one of their enhanced sense had picked up that someone was even on the road they called a drive way.

But sure enough a knock was heard at the door. Who ever was there had stuck to knocking instead of using the fancy door bell system that had been installed.

no one knew what to think for a minute, even if someone could have gotten past Alice's and Edward's gift then all of the beings would have heard their footsteps, their breath, or at least been able to smell them, since everyone was capable of doing this far better than any human could then you might understand the panic that went through their minds. The Vottuine wouldn't have been able to do this, nor would they have liked to, they get off on announcing their presence and all of the wandering vampires that they knew would have been known by Alice at least.

Esme slowly walked to the door; slowly she turned to the rest of her family and nodded when she thought they were ready for her to open the door. Each of them had made subtle adjustments to how they were sitting, who was closest to the door and the cloud of tense aura around them.

Now that they were all aware of the presence at the door the slow trickle of info that had been lost on them earlier was now apparently oblivious. The quick beating of the girl's heart and fast unevenness of her breath meant that she was human and could really posses no real harm to them than what they thought could happen.

Now, assured that her family was in no real danger Esme opened the front door.

The person at the door was simply unremarkable, but in a strange sense you know that if you entered a room that she would be the first thing you looked at, even a room full of vampires. though her heart beat was rapid it was steady like her gaze, her green-blue eyes were unlike any color that Esme had seen in a long time, like someone had rushed mixing yellow and blue together, the color was uneven and still had yellow left overs around the edge. She wasn't afraid like one would think, but almost blunt in the single mindedness not to look away from Esme.

"Hi, I'm Elinor Wicca." she stuck her hand out to Esme; the movement was graceful for a human, but rushed and nervous under the vampire's eye.

Esme carefully took it and shook it. She had the sudden thought that if she wanted to she could have hugged the girl and the girl wouldn't have thought any different.

In the house everyone tried their best to appear unconcerned by her arrival, but the girl had been able to sneak up on Vampires and shape shifters.

Jake looked up at her on her arrival, not having the decency to care that he was staring at her, or sizing her up. The girl was a pale face, but she was tall, almost taller than Rose in heels. She was wearing clothing that looked appropriate if she was freezing and by the shivers that worked their way up her spine every so often she was probably frozen.

"Come in for a minute dear and tell me why your here." Esme asked, and the girl obeyed. Once she had taken off her hat Jake noticed that she had a pretty color of red-brown hair, like someone had split a cedar tree and showed the red heart wood inside. Her face was oval shaped, and her top half of her body looked a bit fragile compared to her wide hips and long legs. Jake noticed that this was the first time that he had really seen another girl since his imprinting but noticed that he didn't care that she was pretty just that she looked nice, like a good looking sister.

"Yes, I'm sorry to drop in on you without any warning but I'm not really sure what to tell you as to why I'm here; I've only a vague idea myself." she answered a moment later once she had caught her breath.

"Its fine dear, is there anyway we can help you?" Esme couldn't find any answer to give other than that, the girl wasn't much younger than how old Jake and Seth were, and they were really just children in reality. But she wanted to help this girl find what she was looking for anyway and get her home safely.

"Um, I'm sorry I guess there's not, but I could really use a glass of water and some directions, I'm a bit lost really."

"Of coarse dear. I'll be right back." Esme walked to the kitchen. Calling out to Elinor on her way over, "so miss Wicca where are you from? Wicca isn't a name from around here."

Elinor brushed her hair out of her face in a nervous way, she could feel the fact that everyone in the room was tense and on edge at her arrival. She could also tell that they weren't human. She didn't know this from experience but she would wager to guess that most of the occupancies were Vampires and at least the woman talking to her. She could feel the difference in the aura around them.

"It's not a name miss-?"

"Esme, Esme Cullen, but Esme is fine."

"It's an occupation. Wicca is the term used by witches now. I didn't know my mother's last names and true witches use their mother's last name. My father wouldn't tell me his last name so that I could use it."

Esme, if not a vampire would have dropped the glass she was holding. She hadn't met someone that would tell a complete stranger that. And magic wasn't real, not that she knew of anyway. Though she thought her husband might have some theory that he thought so silly he wouldn't tell her it.

"That's unfortunate, I'm sorry about that. But where are you from dear?" unable to make a comment on the last she tried to try a different way to find out more about this young girl.

"Oh, I'm a Texan." her bright eyes lightened even more when she said that, Elinor was exceptionally proud that she had those southern roots. It made her real in her mind.

Now that she mentioned it, everyone did notice that she a bit of draw that wasn't very promiant. Jasper up stairs was most likely the only one to really noticed that she had a Central Texas pronunciation.

Seth unable to ignore the curiosity that swarmed his mind finally turned around from his sitting position. Once his eyes hit her he stood up and walked to her, his eyes would forever remain glued to her and everything about her; like she was the very ground that he stood on.

Elinor herself noticed the movement of a body from the floor to standing next to her, she was very observant of the fact that he was the sole reason that she had even walked several miles from the bus station in this cold for.

Once she looked up to him the her world tied completely to him, her magic that had been on and off since the dreams had started came to her in a rush of excitement. She could barely keep in controlled in herself now, and was only distantly aware that a set of roses had caught on fire with the intensity of his brown eyes.

The only thing she cared about at this moment was the fact that she had found him. The one that would forever be the source of her strongest magic and the very center of her world, her lover. She didn't care that he had something more than human in his aura. It didn't matter that everyone in the room was staring at them and the burning roses that didn't even flicker when water was dosed on them.

"Seth! Get away the house is about to be set on fire!" danger, jarred her from her intense little world, and with drew her from the pleasant look in Seth's eyes. She was about to reach back and touch the fire, the only way she could put it out with the amount of magic that coursed through it, but before she could even reach her hand out she was snapped back protectively into the warmest embrace that she'd ever had. Beyond the put of its safety and comfort Elinor tried desperately to get out of his iron hard strength.

"No! I'm the only one that can put it out!" Seth unable to resist her command let her go enough that she could bat at the now 3 foot flame. Elinor, not use to catching that much energy in one touch crumbled to the ground, with a headache so fierce that she was better to be considered knocked out.

"So she's the reason. I couldn't pin point it, the reason something was going to change. I could only vaguely guess that someone was coming." a high female voice said, it was like hearing silk.

"Really she did that with the fire? It's all most too hard to believe." a lower baritone asked, that one was like listening to cellos play.

"Yeah, once she looked at Seth the roses went up in flames and when she touched them they where gone, like they never happened." a male voice asked, the only one that Elinor had heard that didn't sound like it was in perfect harmony.

Dislocated voices talked about her. The only thing that she really cared about now was that Seth had a worried hand on my forehead, chasing away the last remains of the headache that she had.

"I'm alive now you don't have to think that I can't hear Me." she was at least tired of being talked about.

"I'm sorry Miss Wicca." the cello sounding voice said, his face was as pretty as his voice.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

He was blonde and his face must have been sculpted out of marble. Elinor had never met many vampires but from what her sister, Saralin, had told her they all had red eyes, to reflect the blood lust. They were all ruthless and not to be dealt with unless absolutely necessary. Of course her sister never told her why she had dealt with vampires before. But it was shocking that this vamp had liquid gold eyes, not like the red ones she had imagined when she was younger. They were almost warm.

"Just Elinor is fine."

"Elinor, this is my family." He stood, gesturing to the people around the white and ridiculously comfy couch that she was lying on. For a second she wondered if her shoes had made an imprint on it and was relived to find that someone had taken her shoes off.

"you've already met my wife Esme." he gestured to her, Elinor hadn't really seen that she was so pretty earlier, she was really too busy being nervous and scared to notice anything else.

"These are our children; Rosalie and Emmett," his hand went to a blonde bomb shell and a guy that wouldn't be out of place in a hunk contest.

"This is Alice and Jasper, as well as Edward and Bella and their daughter, Renesme." he pointed to a short pixy-like girl, a blonde guy that looked like was in pain, and a guy that stood next to another exceptionally pretty brunette. The brunette, Bella had her arm around the child she saw earlier. They were all exceptionally pretty, but the kid was the real kicker. She had all the beauty her family had but her aura wasn't like theirs exactly, Elinor was at a loss as what to call it.

"And these are our family friends Jacob and Seth." he finished pointing to the two incredibly big guys that were the closest to her. They were both well over six feet and nearly as big as the couch it's self, that and they were both Native American, with almost the same color of dark hair and fathomless brown black eyes. But Elinor knew that Jacob was nothing like Seth, the one that had his hand on her forehead, almost like he knew that that would make her feel better.

"I guess I found what I was looking for." she reached her hand to the big warm one on her forehead. When she looked up to Seth, she was rewarded with his goofy smile. His face was younger than she thought it would be but it was still the most perfect in the room. Seth wasn't as big as Jacob but would still make her feel small. Something that Elinor was kind of glad for. She was almost five ten and most guys didn't look twice, but Seth made her feel like she was small and delicate. It wasn't something that she would never admit that she wanted but it was nice to feel like she didn't have to protect everyone around her.

"Why would anyone be looking for Seth?" Emmett asked. Esme gracefully reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. Which drew Elinor's eyes away from Seth long enough to see it and laugh, which in turn made Seth smile and want to laugh

.

"I told you I'm a witch. Witches are blessed with the mother earth's favor," she paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "I should probably tell you the myth behind us; we're not as strict as you vampires about our secrecy."

"Ah, Edward mentioned something about seeing the world as you see it." Carlisle mentioned.

"How could he?" her shock was evident, the fact that he saw what she saw scared her, even the most gifted witches could only get feelings through the ability to see auras, never actual thoughts or perceptions.

"I have the ability to read other's thoughts." Edward spoke up.

"That's amazing." Elinor gasped.

"Not nearly as interesting as how you see us now." he finish for her.

Elinor thought about what he must be seeing, what he must be feeling through her thoughts. She wonder for a second how that must be for someone that had never been able to see another's aura, the swirl of colors that made up the person's soul and character, as well as the love it has received and gives freely, the feelings that are reflected by that color and feeling. She wondered if he realized that because of choices that he wasn't as damned as he thought he was. His color was a nice new leave green, almost as nice as his daughter's ruddy gold color. But not nearly as wonderful as Seth's flawless white glow.

"The reason your here, is so pure. You wanted to know, what it'd be like to love someone so unconditionally." she looked up at him, he was perceptive she'll give him that.

"I came because I was haunted by a face and a pull that was so strong that I couldn't ignore it." She tried to correct but she knew he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, A Healthy Dose of Mythology

"Please tell us the myth you mentioned, I'm sure were all a little curious." Carlisle interrupted. The rest of the people in the house were still on edge. Like the real reason she was here wasn't fully exposed. She was too open about everything for an enemy, and not trusted enough to be an ally just yet. None of them wanted to rip apart their family because a single girl came to town. They'd been there done that and survived to tell the tale.

Elinor breathed in and out, nervous because she wasn't quite able to tell the story she'd heard a thousand times the way it was supposed to be told. She wished that the old crone that lived down the street from her was here. She could tell the story the right way needed to make it a true story. But since she could not get out of it she slowly began the story at the beginning, little she would tell a young child.

"In the beginning there was the mother, mother of everything and the space that was the universe. She was the only thing in existents and she found that she was lonely. So she created another being like herself, and fell in love with him. And he became the first husband, and her only lover." She paused in thought remembering the next few lines.

"Well our stories go that at the dawn of the human race, the humans were not alone. By the choice of the goddess the earth was made as well as all of its creatures. Humanity was her favorite, and all of its variations. She made some that would struggle with their choices more than others and some that would protect her creation. Everything co-existed peacefully until the first sunset. When the first of the creatures laid down to rest some found that there was no rest. Demons and vampires were not given the ability to sleep like their siblings and as such were angered. The demons demanded the right to that and the vampires followed. But the mother wouldn't give that to them, they were given gifts that would allow them not to need to sleep and that they should not. So they unable to show anger to their mother turned against their brothers."

Elinor paused, before the conclusion of her story. "And with that they started their curse. vampires, as they were not the leading party got the lesser punishment. Now they would be forever banished to drink the blood of their kin. The ability to create life was taken from them, and the ability to die as well. But they remained with the hope that they would not be alone. Demons didn't get the retribution the vampires did. They were the ones to lead the vamps to killing others, making them be cursed with the fate of killing to live forever. So the mother took what was the most cherished gift she had ever given. She took her light from them. Thus they where cursed to darkness with no thought of hope that could save them.

"Years later, after the conflict had long been lost humans remained to try and live their lives. But some of the humans did greater good than the others; they didn't trample the other creature's lives but instead revered them and let them grow. The light that the mother had given them grew like the lives they saved and they grew closer to the mother. The mother was pleased to find these humans had wanted what she had wished them to. But she found that they were lonely, they saved lives but could not complete their own lives. So she gave them a gift. A gift from the begins. Like she had found love from her first creation she gave them the gift of a lover. That would love them like her lover. And so witches began to grow in to a race like the other humans."

Elinor finished her story by looking at Seth. She did not wish to scare him away but she could not keep the truth from him. Her eyes held his gently, like she would break them into tiny pieces. She knew that that truth was scary; she had scared herself when she realized what the plaguing dreams meant.

"So you came here looking for Seth?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Elinor started to giggle behind her hand, then it soon turned into a kind of bubbly laughter before she began to speak, "yes, that's the main reason. To a lesser extent my magic, if I had not come, would have driven me insane. Bad things happen to witches that ignore their mates, for one they lose their control over their magic. I'm truly sorry about the fire, it's a good thing that I'm not the best at controlling fire anyway, if I had I could have burned the house down." she looked to Esme. "I'm glad that the flame was only an emotional one and not a physical thing." she finished.

"So you're really a witch then? Like the one in all the fables?" Renesme asked her, curiosity did indeed kill the cat.

"Yes, well." she paused. "I'm half blooded, but I still get most everything the other witches do."

Everyone was visibly curious about that one; Carlisle's eyebrow went up at the thought.

"What do you mean, can witches be half blooded?" he asked curiously, it was not usual that he would get a primary source so willing to talk about what tickled his curiosity.

"Not really no, but a witch born from someone other that a witch's lover is kind of the exception. They do have magic but it's like they're only half there, control for a halfie is the hardest thing, it's like you can't really lock it all way. But as long as they have their lover then everything goes to normal, nothings wrong."

"So witches aren't very strong without their mates?" Jacob clarified.

"No, witches are strong without their mates; just with a mate they become even stronger." Elinor corrected. She shook her head the thought of what her sister Saralin could do before James came to her was scary, but now she was like watching the wicked witch of the west five times over. She distinctly remembers when a business partner displeased her and the inter city of Los Angeles was flooded 3 times in a matter of a week.

"That's your sister?" Edward asked from his place next to his wife.

"Yes, that's her. But she's even scarier in real life." she paused. "My sisters will come looking for me soon. And I think that Saralin and Nefernet will not be happy to have to come and get me. They told me not to go."

"Is that a bad thing?" Seth asked her earnestly. She smiled, probably only dazzling him more. Though she was really just melting at the pathetic puppy dog look he was giving her.

"Not really, but times are a little tense right now." Elinor shook her head, causing all of her brown ringlet to bounce playfully. Her face showed her worry. "The conflict with the vampires and my sisters' authority is souring, soon they won't be able to keep the peace between two of the biggest armies."

"Your sisters' are helping keep the peace down there?" Jasper asked. Elinor heard the twang on the end of sister, and knew that he was from her home state. Most likely somewhere near Huston if the extended o sound was right. He must know a bit about the wars, his aura's coloring was that of a determined peace keeper and a hardy solider.

"Yes, at least they try, but vampires are hard to keep under control when you can't out right threaten them. It's one of our laws. But my sisters' are probably the best; they've been doing it for centuries." She looked Jasper in the eyes; he struggled the most with what he'd done. The guilt on his aura colored it a muddy violet color. She covered her sent in something that would make it less tempting, enriching it in with an unappealing taste. That was all she could do to help him with the blood lust.

"Centuries?" Bella asked, only vampires and shape shifters could last that long to her mind.

"Yeah, a witch doesn't age until they find their mate. At least in Saralin's case. But Nefernet's, her lover's a demon. She won't age because he can't." Elinor was glad Seth was human; she couldn't imagine a lover that would stretch her life out like that. She wanted to be content with just her allotted hundred years.

Edward chuckled lowly enough that everyone in the room except Elinor could hear him and they looked at him expectantly to tell the joke.

"Seth you might want to tell her more about you and your tribe." Edward put forth coolly, maybe Seth would thing something other than how cool she was.

He got nervous; he hadn't had to tell anyone about the wolf thing. Everyone he cared about already knew before he had to tell.

"Yeah. Eli your not the only one here that's special." He cringed; he really was bad at this. "I'm a werewolf."

"No your not." She was blunt, yeah, but he wasn't a werewolf. His aura was too pure for that. Werewolves' aura, were ones of pain and uncontrolled instincts. Even the most controlled werewolves had this marring their otherwise normal auras. And he didn't have any of the tall tell signs that all weres had. She would know, Saralin's boyfriend was a werewolf and she spent a good deal of time with him.

"What?" Seth asked, unprepared for that answer.

"You can't be a werewolf." She clarified. "I can tell a werewolf form a normal human from fifty feet away. You don't have any of the makings of one."

"Wow, that's kind of impressive but what young Seth meant here was that he can turn it to a wolf." Jake insisted.

It took only a second for her to realize that that's what the difference in his aura form a humans was; the magic that it took to change shape. It wasn't a bad thing, just surprising to her. She'd only met one shape shifter before and he was cursed by a warlock, or a witch that ignores the rules, to forever fly the skies.

She smiled before Seth could tell her that he meant no harm to her. Or even tell her that she was his imprint.

She started to laugh again, "It figures that I would have a magic ridden life," she said through it.

Seth forgot what he was going to say to her, her laugh was infectious.

"Seth." Jake warned; he knew well enough to know that Seth would forget everything but her laugh, it was an imprint thing.

Renesme laughed with her, it was funny. A girl came all the way to forks to fall in love and tell him that she was a witch only to find out that he was just as odd as she was.

Rosalie left the room; this was becoming an unnecessary production for her evening. She would like just to get on with it already.

Elinor was sitting up by now, her arms around her knees and loose faded jeans, her toes curling and uncurling in their multi-colored socks. Her jacket had been taken off and she was just wearing a colorful assortment of layered shirts all in shades of natural colors, ranging from muted greens to purple eggplant.

Alice took it as her turn to appraise the new human in their life, she didn't have bad fashion taste but she had her own style, an earthy and vibrant one. That would be fun in its own right.

"Since you'll be staying a while, why don't we go check out the clothes I bought for you?" She said, knowing she was giving the impression that she know she was coming.

"Alice, you knew?" asked Bella, kind of hurt that she wasn't told or anyone else for that matter.

"Only vaguely. Like I didn't know what I was looking for. I could see that someone was coming but I didn't know when and I didn't know who. I just got that I should go shopping and I bought things kind of on impulse." she defended herself. She didn't really know Elinor was coming only that someone was coming.

Elinor spoke up in defense of Alice. She got that Alice could see the future; the future was written all over aura, like she could tell you anything. "That's an effect of witching magic. Like you don't know what you're looking for, so you don't look for it. But when you know its coming I'd wager that you'd be able to see it."

"oh." Bella said in defeat.

"Anyway, Ellie, come with me. I got you tons of things you might like. And you'd might like a shower while you're at it." Alice jumped up and down, excited to have another doll to dress up.

"Seth, you and Jake should go home, it's almost midnight." Edward cut in.

"Yeah, your right, Seth your mom wanted you home almost an hour ago." Jake allowed to be told to go home, he'd brought Seth here and he'd have to take him home.

Seth looked away from his Ellie, heart stricken that he'd have to leave her.

"Oh, yeah. She will be so mad. I promised that I'd be home tonight." He fumbled in response.

"You should go; I'm coming back here in the morning." Elinor added in, trying to make him feel better, that sad look was heart breaking to her. She'd do anything to make it go away.

"Where are you planning to stay Ellie?" asked Esme, it wasn't like they were exactly near any hotels or anything.

"Um, I don't know. I hadn't really thought that far." She said. She'd really only thought about getting here not really about what happened afterward.

"You should stay here. We have an extra bed up stairs." Carlisle generously offered.

She thought a moment and realized she was about to except an invitation to sleep in a house full of vampires. Her sisters would murder her if she said yes. If she lived that long.

"Don't worry they don't eat humans." Jake sensing her panic said.

"Really that's possible?" she asked, her horror transforming to shock.

"They drink animal blood." Seth interjected.

"Oh sorry," she apologized; she didn't mean to be rude. "I'd very much appreciate that if you don't mind."

"Not at all dear. If you can stand Alice making you try on all of the things she's no doubt bought you. You can stay as long as you want." Esme answered, grateful to be able to help.

"Thank you every much, ma'am." Elinor said in the politest way she could, the southern accent coloring every syllable.

"What?" rose yelled from up stairs, she was down there in an instant. "She's still human! What about Jasper? Sorry brother I don't doubt you but really?"

Everyone looked at Jasper for the ok. Rose's objection would be over ruled if he said he could handle it.

"No, I haven't noticed it." He paused, feeling the mood of the magic Elinor had woven around him. "She doesn't smell like food, just a person."

"That was me. I could see your distress in the smell of my blood and tried to help. I'm glad that it worked." Elinor said surprisingly.

Rose huffed; her objection was the only thing that stood in the way of another human in their house. What was with them and strays?

After a lull in the conversation Seth and Jake left with the promise to return in the morning. And Alice dragged Ellie up the stairs to play dress up. Ellie only complained a little, it wasn't her favorite thing but she like Alice well enough. Bella saved her from too much trouble, reminding Alice that she was human and needed sleep. So Elinor went to sleep in Edward's old room and bed.


End file.
